Scratch Your Name Upon My Lips
by ILoveThemAllEqually
Summary: AU: Emma was in a band with Neal, August and Ruby 4 years ago. But something happened and Emma decided to never play music ever again. However Granny and Ruby need her help to chose new members for Ruby's new band, and an arrogant Irish musician might shake Emma's decisions towards music. (Summaries suck, so do I!)


**A/N: I would like to blame my brain for this. That. Is. All.**

* * *

The buzz of a phone resonated in the room, waking a blond woman. She grasped the phone and answered the call without looking the screen.

"lo'?" She mumbled.

"I hope it's not the sound of girl who just woke up, or the young girl will be in big trouble!" Said the woman on the other end of the phone. Emma sat up suddenly, and looked at the time: 11:17am. 'Shiiit!' Thought Emma who got out of bed and started to dress.

"No, of course not! That would be silly of me since we have a meeting in 13minutes! I was just… doing…something." Finished Emma lamely.

"Course you were. Just wanted to make sure you had the address, but now I see I should have called earlier to wake you up…"

"I have the address and I will be there on time." Replied Emma who was running in her apartment to gather all her belongings in her bag.

"Oh and just to warn you, Ruby and Peter spilt so you might want to avoid the topic."

"Why?" Asked Emma who was brushing her teeth.

"Let's just say it's complicated, and things didn't end well so just don't mention it."

"Kay'."

"We'll talk more during lunch."

"Yep, and I'll be on time!"

"Right."

"Bye Granny!" Said Emma. It's funny how even though Emma isn't related to Ruby, she's calling Ruby's granny _Granny, _but when Emma thinks about it, everyone is calling her Granny so…

Emma was 10 minutes late. But Granny thought she was earlier than she expected so Emma took it as a victory. They ordered their food, and Granny talked right away about the reason of their lunch.

"Okay girls, so I took a look at the list of candidates and it's quite long. Which is why we'll have to be methodical and logical about it. Only the "yes" will have the second test right away. The "maybe" won't be tested today, which is why we have to all agree for the candidate to be a "yes". Said Granny in her 'manager' voice.

Granny had been Ruby and Emma's manager for a long time now, and none of them would think of looking for another manager. She was tough and knew exactly what they needed and expected. Even though Emma wasn't an artist anymore, she was still helping Ruby and Granny when they needed it. Well as long as it didn't involve playing an instrument.

"Seems like the best way to do it." Said Ruby.

"It is the best way to do it." Added Granny.

"Also for the second test… Emma I'm afraid we'll need your help." Continued Granny.

"Sure."

"You'll have to play a…"

"What?" Interrupted Emma.

"Emma please, I know you don't want to. I got that part 4 years ago, but today we need you. I couldn't find a guitarist in such short notice. Please Emma."

And how could she say no? Granny had never pushed her during those four years, Ruby had, hell they had even argued a lot because of it. But Granny never said a thing; she knew she couldn't let her down, no after everything she had done for her. Granny was family, and Emma knew family was sacred.

"Okay I'll do it." Said Emma, while Ruby and Granny smiled widely at her.

"Thanks sweetie." Said Granny, and Emma smiled back.

They had entered the building where the auditions would be held, and had settled themselves in the room that contained a drum kit and three desks and chairs.

Since they had a good 30 minutes to spare, Emma decided to go grab a coffee. Well first she had to find the coffee machine.

Emma had been wandering in the building desperately looking for the machine, when she found a door with the sign "waiting room" on it. 'Surely a waiting room must have a coffee machine.', thought Emma who entered the room. She quickly realized that the only furniture the room had was a couple of couches. And that's when Emma caught sight of the instrument.

Emma saw the guitar, lying on the couch, tempting her and begging her to play its chords. It had been a few years since she had strummed the guitar, but back in the days the instrument was too linked with Neal, so she had stopped, hid and even destroyed a few guitars in her wrath. But today, seeing this guitar, this beautiful acoustic guitar, she couldn't help herself as she made her way to the couch. She picked up the guitar and sat down. Her right hand brushed the chords lightly, before her fingers sprawled on the chords like they used to so long ago; it was as if she had never stopped playing; and then a lovely melody rose in the quiet room, quickly followed by lyrics sung in a soft voice at first, but as the words poured from Emma's mouth, the tone turned bitter and heartbroken.

_In the night I hear 'em talk,_

_The coldest story ever told,_

_Somewhere far along this road_

_She lost her soul,_

_To a man who's so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so_

_Cold as the winter wind when it breeze oh,_

_Just remember that you talking to me though,_

_You need to watch the way you talking to me no._

_I mean after all the things that we've been through,_

_I mean after all the things we got into_

_And I know some things that you ain't told me_

_And I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna give me back_

_And you gon' show me_

_And you walk around like you don't know me_

_You got a new friend_

_While I got jack shit_

_And in the end I'm still so lonely_

_In the night I hear 'em talk,_

_The coldest story ever told,_

_Somewhere far along this road_

_She lost her soul,_

_To a man who's so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

Emma stopped, letting the emotion of the moment fade away. Then a clapping sound broke the silence, making Emma jumped slightly as she turned to face the intruder.

"If you're the competition love, that might makes things harder than I thought." Said the man in a British accent that had his little effect if Emma was completely honest with herself.

"Who said you could come in?" Asked Emma annoyed, her emotion under control now.

The man with raven hair and blue eyes smirked, "Well you used my guitar without asking so I'd say we're even."

Emma looked down at the guitar, before quickly putting on the couch, as if the instrument had burnt her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Said Emma as she rose from the couch.

"No harm done love, in fact feel free to use my guitar as much as you want." Replied the man who even winked at her.

Emma raised an eyebrow, before making her way towards the door, in order to leave the room, and this asshole, as soon as possible. But apparently he had another plan; he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm Killian Jones." Said the man smiling softly, and Emma could picture him charm and flirt the girls with his act, but Emma knew better so she looked at his hand on her wrist, before looking him in the eyes.

"Can I have the name of the competition?" He asked, trying to hide a grin.

"I'm not…" started Emma, but then she thought 'Oh what the hell…'

"Emma." She told him, before leaving him.

She was a few steps away from him, when she heard him say to himself: "Emma? What a lovely name…"

Emma wanted to turn around and see his face, but she had to find Ruby, so she just shrugged and made her way to the auditioning room.

When she entered the room, Ruby's head snapped up.

"You know we have a lot of candidates?" Asked Ruby, who was sat in front of a desk.

"Sorry guys, got lost." Said Emma as she sat next to Ruby, on the far right.

"You're ready girls?" Asked Granny, who was sitting on the other side of Ruby.

"Bring it!" Said Ruby smiling.

"All right so don't forget what we're looking for: a drummer and a guitarist/singer." Said Granny, who stood up and made her way towards the door facing them.

"I thought we were looking for two guitarists?" Asked Emma, who took her phone out.

"We already have one…" Mumbled Ruby.

"Oh, so what's his or her name?" Asked Emma, who was looking at Ruby expectantly.

"Emma…"

Emma seemed confused for a moment, but then she sighed.

"Ruby… you know I'm just helping you find good members…"

"Bullshit." Cut in Ruby.

"Language." Interjected Granny, who had her hand on the doorknob and was waiting for the two women to end their discussion.

"Emma I know what you've been through and…"

"Oh really? So you know why I'm not playing ever again."

"It's been 4 years! You need to play again."

"I really don't."

"I shall repeat then: Bullshit." Said Ruby exasperated.

"Granny!" Called Emma, as if the elder woman was going to back her.

"Sorry darling, but Red's right and you know it."

"…" Of course Emma knew it, of course she had missed playing the guitar everyday for the past five years, of course she had… and having played earlier reminded her how good she felt when strumming the guitars. But shit had happened, shit that cannot be forgotten that easily… and yet a part of her mind was telling her that four years were enough, that she was ready to be a musician again.

"I know what we'll do. We'll look for a drummer and a guitarist/singer, then we'll do the test, which Emma you will be a part of and if you really don't want to be in, we'll find someone else. Sounds good?" Asked Granny, who smiled gently at Emma.

"Yeah." Replied Emma in a whisper.

"Awesome!" Said Ruby who clapped her hands, before talking to Granny: "Let em' in!"

It was 11pm, they had been auditioning for the past 10hours and you could feel the nerves in the room were pretty tensed.

"I wanna die." Said Emma as her head hit the desk.

"Hundreds of candidates and we don't have even one member…" Said Ruby, whose head was lying on her crossed arms.

"Come now, we have a few 'maybe'." Replied Granny, who looked at her list.

"Okay so last one…"

"Thank the lord!" Exclaimed Emma, even though the desk muffled her voice, due to her position.

"Might be our luck." Said Granny who rose from her chair.

Emma looked at the list and couldn't help but snort.

"Hook? I think the guy watched too much Peter Pan." Said Emma as she looked at Ruby, who didn't look amused.

"What?" Asked Emma.

"Of course you'd never have heard of Hook…" Replied Ruby exasperated.

"Please enlighten me." Said Emma ironically.

Ruby straightened herself, and moved closer to Emma.

"Well rumor has it, that at one of his concert –when he was with his old band –he took a married woman with him on tour… and well the gist of the story is that a couple years later, the husband found them. The wife poisoned herself, and the husband burned and branded the guy on the wrist with a hook."

"And now he's calling himself Hook?" Asked Emma.

"Well that's what I heard." Ruby replied, as she shrugged.

Granny made her way to the door, while Emma turned her attention back to her phone; she had almost beaten her score on 'Jetpack'.

Granny opened the door, and let hi… them in.

"No public allowed." Said Granny.

"Oh no, he's not public. He's my drummer." Said a British voice, and Emma had to look up because she knew this voice.

"Well then… impress us boys." Said Granny before making her way to the chair.

"What's your name?" Asked Ruby.

"Don't you have a list?" Asked the Irish man, yes definitely an Irish accent.

"Your name's Hook? And what's his name then?" Asked Ruby ironically.

"The Mad Hatter." Said the man with a smirk and glint in his eyes.

"But if you really wanna know my name, you can ask _Emma_."

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes, while Ruby looked at her oddly.

"You know him?" Whispered Ruby.

"No." And Emma could see Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well… yeah. We met earlier, briefly. His name's Killian Jones."

And the man even bowed.

"How? You didn't tell me." Said Ruby, suddenly interested.

"I thought you were competition, I must say love I'm relieved you're not." Said Killian, and Emma could have slapped him.

"What?!" Said Ruby and Granny.

"Nothing." Said Emma, who was trying to play it cool.

"Why did he think you were competition?" Asked Ruby intrigued.

"And what's the drummer's name?" Asked Emma loudly to change the topic.

"Ah, where are my manners. This is Jefferson, my drummer." The man smiled wickedly before sitting behind the drums.

"What song will you play?" Asked Granny.

Killian locked eyes with Emma, "A song by Safetysuit called _Annie_, but um we made some slight changes." and he winked at her before turning to face Jefferson.

Jefferson raised his drumsticks, before hitting them loudly three times, and then Killian lightly brushed the chords before facing them again.

_There was a girl named Emma_

Killian was looking directly at her, and smirking at her while singing.

_She had a very pretty face_

_And not the way you would think so_

_Let me see if I can try to explain it_

The bastard winked at her, while Ruby was looking at her and Killian confusedly.

_She had a smile that could light up a room_

_And if she moved it'd be moving in you_

Even though Emma was pissed and wanted to slap that infuriating smirk off his face, she had to admit they were okay… well maybe more than okay… fine they were perfect for the band _god damnit_!

_But it wasn't like a magazine_

_She was just Plain Jane and her name was Emma_

_(…)_

_She needed someone to scream her name_

_To take her pain and it's why I screaming_

_Emma don't be shy here_

_Emma don't just lie there_

_Looks don't make the world go 'round,_

_But it comes around_

_And Emma don't be shy here_

_Emma please don't cry here_

_I always have to stop myself_

_'Cause you're beautiful_

_And Emma_

_You are the one sight my eyes never tire of_

_It's like I cannot get enough of you_

_Emma you are the one song left in my symphony_

_Like you were made for me_

_(…)_

_And Emma don't be shy here_

_Emma don't just lie there_

_Looks don't make the world go 'round,_

_But it comes around_

_And Emma don't be shy here_

_Emma please don't cry here_

_I always have to stop myself, have to stop myself, have to stop myself_

_'Cause you are beautiful_

_'Cause you are beautiful_

_'Cause you are beautiful_

_There was a girl named Emma_

_She had a very pretty face._

When Killian had finished, Emma was beyond angry. This little act of his might usually work, but Emma wasn't fooled for a second.

"Thank you boys, I think we all agree on the fact that you're…" Began Granny who was interrupted.

"Not what we're looking for. But thanks for coming, the door is right behind you." Said Emma with a faked smile, and despite that Killian's smirk grew even wider, as if he knew exactly what he was doing and the effects it had on Emma.

"What? Emma are you out of your mind?" Asked Ruby.

"No, I'm perfectly fine thank you." Replied Emma who tried to avoid looking at Killian.

"Me think the lass protests too much." Said Killian, and Emma didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Me think so too." Said Ruby, and Emma glared at her.

"Okay, so now we're gonna try it as a whole, okay?" Asked Granny.

"Fine by me." Said Killian, and Emma could picture his disgustingly handsome smug face grinning.

"Emma up." Said Granny in a voice that left no room for arguments.

"Fine." Grumbled Emma, who rose from her chair.

Ruby had already grabbed her bass and was preparing herself.

Emma slightly bent forward to grab the guitar, and when she turned Killian was smirking. Emma glared at him, before moving away from him.

"I don't bite you know… well unless you want me to." Whispered Killian to Emma, who rolled her eyes.

"I want you to shut up, can you do that?"

"Aye." Said Killian smiling.

They played a couple songs, during which Killian would turn towards Emma and grin at her. And even though Emma didn't want to acknowledge him, she had returned his smile a few times. 'Only because I was enjoying myself.' Thought Emma. 'Yeah, that doesn't sound better.' Said a voice in her head.

"Whatever!" Exclaimed Emma aloud, confusing everyone. Granny and Ruby looked at her oddly, Jefferson raised an eyebrow, and Killian smirked as if he knew what she had been thinking.

"Oh right, would you boys be willing to come back tomorrow?" Asked Granny, saving Emma at the same time.

"We booked a room for the week so it's no bother." Said Killian in what Emma supposed was his most serious tone.

"Perfect. Well then shall we say 2pm tomorrow? I assume everybody will be up."

Emma knew she was targeted so she just busied herself with the guitar she was still holding.

Killian and Jefferson nodded, and then everybody started to pack their things. Emma quickly grabbed her bag and phone, and left the room with a simple "Bye."

Emma needed a drink. So as soon as she left the building she headed for the closest bar, where she sat on a stool and ordered a glass of rum. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she checked it and saw a text from Ruby: "Someone seemed _hooked_ on the Irish guy." Emma snorted and didn't even bother with a reply. She thanked the bartender for her drink, before drinking the whole glass in one gulp. The burning sensation of the alcohol in her throat quickly appeased her. She was about to order a second glass, when a man sat on her left. Something about him and his oddly familiar scent made her look, and she growled when she saw none other than Killian Jones smiling at her.

"Hey beautiful." Said Killian as he motioned the bartender for two glasses of rum.

Emma and Killian were sat next to each other in their tools, enjoying their drinks without talking.

"You know most men would take your silence as off putting but…" Killian turned his head to face her, "I love a challenge." He ended while grinning.

"I want to drink in silence, is that too much to ask?"

"You're afraid to reveal yourself." Said Killian, ignoring her last sentence.

"Can you go annoy someone else?"

"You're more interesting."

"Thanks." Said Emma, genuinely taking the compliment.

"I can think of a few ways to thank me…" Whispered Killian suggestively.

"And back to the sexual innuendos! You lasted 5 minutes, congrats." Said Emma sarcastically.

"I can assure you that in the right situation, I last longer than 5 minutes. I'm more than willing to show you…"

"Nooo thank you." Emma could feel the alcohol's effect on her speech.

"You should live a little."

"Sleeping with you isn't what I call live a little."

"You're not ready to sleep with me anyway." Said Killian sipping his rum.

"What?! Of course I'm ready to sleep with you!" Exclaimed Emma, and the alcohol definitely made her brain slower.

Killian smirked and open his mouth to say something, but Emma spoke first.

"I just don't want to."

"Excuses. Just accept it." Killian replied while shrugging. He briefly glanced at his left and when he looked to his right, Emma had moved and was now standing a few inches from him.

Killian raised an eyebrow, while Emma smiled and brushed his hair lightly.

"You have nice hair." Said Emma who was staring at Killian's eyes.

"Really?" Asked Killian, a bit confused at Emma's sudden attitude but glad for such a reversal.

"Mmh." Replied Emma, who moved her face closer to his as if she was about to kiss him. But at the last moment she brought her lips to his ear and whispered: "It'd look great between my legs."

And then Emma was out of the bar, leaving Killian, who suddenly missed her warmth, alone. He took a final gulp of his glass, before rising from the stool. He left some money on the counter to pay for both their drinks, since she hadn't paid hers, 'clever lass'. Then he left the bar and walked to his hotel thinking that not only his hair would look great between her legs, it would _feel_ great as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and sorry for any mistakes.**

**_Songs I used (with a few twists sometimes):_**

_**-Heartless by Kris Allen**_

_**-Annie by Safetysuit**_


End file.
